NWX
by HellzWrlck
Summary: X-23 joins the institution with a friend from new york what happens when class starts. X-23 X Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Okay this is my first non-sexual fiction and is just a pet project for some fun. So read and review.

Wolverine's Daughter

It was all finally over Magneto had retired the brotherhood, the Mutant human wars had ceased. Most importantly of all It was over. With the searches and the fighting done many mutants had poured from the wood work. One of them was X-23 Living under the assumed name of Jennifer Howlett; This is were we begin.

"Thank you for letting Kiden study here Miss. Nixon Logan can you direct Miss Nixon here to the girls dorm wing." Professor Xavier was out front of the school greeting all the new comers.

"Sure thing" Replied the stoic Logan who these days played almost exclusive body guard to Professor Xavier. "Okay kid you dorms are threw the door take a right and up a flight of stairs."

"So what kind of abilities does Kiden posses Miss Nixon?" Probed the inquisitive Xavier.

"She controls Time. Do you think you can help her here?" Replied the young mutants Mother.

"I'm sure we can."

Most of the day had been this way Parents dropping kids off at the world renown Mutant High as many refereed to it. Most of the teaching staff was made up of the original X-men team. Logan taught Physical education, and history, thanks to the professor's help in unlocking his over two hundred year old mind. Scott taught auto body and car centered classes. Jean lead the schools psych population in training and science. Storm taught foreign cultures and earth science. Nightcrawler was a part-time student and taught German to interested students. Xavier stuck to his mutant physiological classes and a few other pet classes. Mystique had also acquired a job educating students in health class and shape shifting skills to like ability students.

"Hi my names Jennifer Howlett." X-23 introduced her self to Xavier.

"Huh!" Logan whipped around to see his 'family'

"Hi Logan, or should I call you by your birth name James Howlett." Said X-23

"Why Hello." Xavier seemed happy to see the girl who had incapacitated him only a few short years ago. "You must be X-23."

"My birth name is Laura, but the government was looking for me so I assumed my 'dad's' last name and a new first name." She explained. "I also had some help hiding from shield and adjusting to life with other people."

"And just who have you been hiding with?" Inquired Logan.

Kiden meandered back to her friend of two months. "Hi girl so is tall dark and broody here your father. "

Wolverine looked down at the blonde time bender. "You've been helping my daughter."

"Yup." Kiden seemed pleased. "She helped me avenge my dad and save my teacher. So I figured I owed her. Helped her blend in and even some extent of human connection."

– notes: this is my new story and an experiment of mine I am really fond of.


	2. Dorm nite

Author's notes- Okay so Im mixing NYX and X-men evolution so if some thing seem un clear let me know and ill include some notes in the following chapter.

At the welcoming party later that night

X-23 stood against the railing over looking the party. Socializing In a party was never real for her. It was always just lines memorized and how to get close to the target of her mission. She was still uncomfertable in these setting.

"Hey!" is was Kiden "So "Laura" whats up anyone got your eye?" Kiden knew her well after being used in New York like she was by men and used by Hyydra like she was handled by the scientist. The only people that ever treated her like a human were her mother, Kiden, and her "father" Logan.

"I don't know." she replyed flat yet with hostility she always exuted because of her training. It was perminatly part of who she was. "the dark one in the corner seem different. I remember her from when I broke in her to kill Logan, er' my dad."

"Ha. Only you could say that with a strait face like that." Kiden laught. She always did when she talked with Laura. "So you like the scary girl in the corner, cause she looks like your dad in that scary brooding way and you remember her from a fight." Facts like this always amused Kiden. "so ya gonna' go an talk to 'er or wha' "

X-23 walked down stairs and took up a post next to Rogue.

"So wha' yo' want freak." Rogue was angry and brooding as always.

"I wanted to talk." replyed X-23 a.k.a. Laura Howlett.

"Okay, wa' did now leave me alon'. Came Rogue's pissed off response

"would you mind showing me around tomoarrow." Laura

"Wha' ever." came Rogue's reply.

Soon after there reviting conversation Laura left to her apointed room and was soon followed by Kiden. The two where roomed togeather. "So what did you and slim and scary talk about." probed Kiden. "She's still sore about when I broke in and beat every one up." replyed Laura. "Well tomarrow is another day, and we have classes with her." Kiden held up an envelope with the name Rogue on it. "Kiden" Laura appeared disgrunteld "Why dont you walk it to her." Kiden held it out. Laura snatched up the paper and left the room.

--Later at Rogue's room--

Laura stood out side Rogue's room and knocked repeatadly. Until Rogue answered the door with an ajatated look on her face. "Wha' do you want?" Laura contracted a sudden case of stage fright. Slowly she held up her shedual. Rogue snatched the paper away and looked it over. "Yhis is mae' shedual." Rogue looked at Laura and was about to shut the door when Laura bent forward and.

A/N: Oh cliff hanger next chapter soon.


	3. The Kiss

The Kiss

Disclaimer I don't own shit

Laura leaned in and before Rogue could react their lips met in a soft almost innocent kiss. Laura's body stiffened and she collapsed to the floor. In the few seconds this took place in Rogue had back stepped into her room, she looked to the floor Laura was not convulsing, she had no symptoms that most had after touching her.

"Damn. Now I gotta drag 'er sorry ass back to her room." Rouge had in recent years learned to harness her power to an extent. She leaned down and hefted Laura's unconscious body onto her shoulders being sure not to allow any skin to skin contact. After some minutes Rogue had located Laura and Kidden's room. She shifted the unconscious experiment's body to one side and knocked on the door. She could her some one presumably Kidden walking to the door and saying something. As Kidden opened the door her face shifted from curiosity to shock.

"Crap! What happened to her, did you do something." Kidden immediately grabbed Laura's shoulders and pulled her body into the room.

"Eah. I didn do anythang to 'er she kiss'd me for some reason." Rogue spat in an irate tone.

"HA!" Kidden fell to the floor holding her sides "It worked better than I thought; ah I can't believe she made a move. Oh my god." Kidden was wild with laughter. Pointing and kicking at both Rogue and the unconscious form of X-23.

"Wa'ever I'm outta 'ere." and with that the empathic juggernaut took her leave.

Kidden walked over to Laura's body after she regained control of her laughter. She leaned in and rolled Laura onto her side and knelled beside her, taking an inspection of the sleeping girl before her Kidden decided that the best course of action would be to put the weapon in bed and let her sleep till tomorrow. When school started.


End file.
